Gift of the Past
by Trixie'sBestFriend
Summary: Looking at Princess Zelda, anyone would think she led a perfect life. She was pretty, smart, rich, and royalty. But maybe there's something else to her life. Something she keeps hidden under bubbly happiness and kindness.


**Gift of the Past**

**If anyone here has ever read my Hidden Nightmares story, you'll recognise some of the scenes here, from when she was dreaming.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LoZ

_**Chapter One: How It All Began**_

I yawned. It was three o' clock and I'd just woken up from my afternoon nap. Well I wasn't actually sleeping, just pretending. I yawned again, as I heard my dad coming up the stairs.

"Zelda? I know you're awake," he called.

I giggled and hid under my blanket, trying to keep silent. Sure enough he opened the door and looked around.

"Why, I can't find Zelda. Perhaps I should eat her snack myself," he said, smiling.

"Here I am!" I cried, jumping up from the bed.

I followed him downstairs. My mother, Queen Selina Hyrule, sat at the table and smiled when she saw me. My best friend Rianna sat at the table also, with her mother, the royal servant. After I ate my snack, my mother stood up.

"Princess, I have something very important to tell you," she said, "But not here. In my royal chamber."

She stood up and I followed her to the royal chamber. The royal chamber is where my mother likes to spend time. It's a tiny little room with a royal-looking chair. The walls and windows are draped with curtains and cloths.

"Yes mommy?" I asked.

"Not now. I need my tea first."

I ran off to go get it. My mother loves her tea. When I got to the kitchens, Impa, my nanny, turned around.

"What's a five-year-old child like yourself doing in the kitchens?" She asked kindly.

Just then Rianna walked in. She grinned when she saw me. I told them both about my mother and her tea. I noticed a boy standing in the kitchens. I'd never seen him before. He looked about six or sven years old. He turned and sneered at me.

"Who's that?" I asked Rianna.

"Who's who?" She gave me funny look.

"That big kid," I insisted.

I pointed, but dropped my arm. He was gone.

"But I saw him! He _looked_ at me!" I cried.

Rianna giggled, thinking I was joking.

"I'm _not_ kidding!"

"Yeah. Right."

Tears sprung to my eyes but I blinked them back. Instead I walked over to the tea platter and grabbed a cup. I walked back to the royal chamber and gave my mother the tea cup.

"I have a present for you honey. And advice. Use them well," she said sadly.

I tilted my head ever so slightly as she walked to a corner. A beautiful treasure chest sat in the corner. For years I've dreamed of opening it, but I never could find the key. Not like I'd do something like that anyway.

"Open it," she said, handig me the key.

I stuck the key into the lock and turned it. It clicked open easily. I reached inside and pulled out a bow. It was beautifully crafted and small. There was also something else. A quiver and arrows. There was something odd about the arrows. The tips of them were shining with a bright golden light.

"Light arrows and the Princess' Bow," my mother explained, "Now about that tea. But first..."

She walked over to me and whispered something in my ear. I nodded.

"Thank you mommy," I said politely.

She lifted the tea cup to her mouth and took a sip. I can only remember this next part as pictures. The tea cup smashing into millions of tiny pieces as it hit the floor. My mother's colour draining out of her perfect face. My mom's hand frozen in midair, as if still holding a tea cup.

"Mommy? Why are you sleeping mommy? Are you tired?"

I went over to her and shook her slightly. She felt cold as ice! I shook her harder, but no response.

"Mommy? _Mommy,_ where are you?"

_Wait a minute,_ I thought, _how can she be sleeping if her eyes are open? She's just pretending!_

So I walked out of the room and peekd in from behind the door. I expected her to wake now that I was "_gone_", but she remained still. Perfectly still.

"What's going on in here!" A voice exclaimed.

"Oh daddy, something's wrong with mommy! She's sleeping and won't wake up!" I cried.

"What?"

He took her hand and dropped it immedietly. His eyes swiveled down to the broken tea cup on the floor. He put his finger into the tea all over the floor and sniffed it.

"Poison," he said calmly, but I could see his hand trembling.

"What is it?" Cried Impa, dashing into the room.

"She's dead. My daughter has murdered the queen," the king whispered.

**_Chapterendchapterendchpterend_**

So what did you think? I know I've changed it around from the castle tower thingy, but that didn't fit the story. And of course, Zelda didn't_ really_ murder the queen. She just took the only cup on the platter. Anyways, if you didn't read the top, some of these will be based off of Zelda's dreams in Hidden Nightmares. Ok well read and review.


End file.
